Loki's cruel desires german Version
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: Available in English. „Männliche Eisriesen kümmern sich um ihre Partnerin. Wenn das Weibchen trächtig ist, braucht es eine Menge... Zuwendung. Um würdig zu sein, muss das Kind mit Hass und Schmerz gefüttert werden. Das ist, wofür unsere Frauen da sind. Nicht für die Liebe, wie die Asen es gerne glauben, sondern nur zur Reproduktion."
1. Prolog: Geschwisterfehde

**Loki's cruel desires**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prolog: Geschwisterfehde**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Das ist gemein! Wieso setzt du einen Zauber ein?" fragte Thor wutentbrannt, der versuchte den Nebel um sich herum mit seinem Holzschwert zu zerschlagen.

„Weil ich es kann. Und ich gut darin bin. Warum sollte ich meinen Vorteil nicht nutzen? Du hast rohe die Kraft, ich das Geschick."

„Das ist List und kein Geschick. Es ist fauler Zauber, den du verwendest, da du dich vor meiner Macht fürchtest!"

Thor hatte es inzwischen vollbracht, den dunklen Rausch so zu vertreiben, dass er schemenhaft hindurchsehen konnte.

Die Gestalt eines Knaben tauchte vor ihm auf und er ging erneut in eine Kampfpose.

„Ich fürchte mich vor niemandem. Keiner vermag es, meinem Zauber zu entrinnen, sobald ich..."

Plötzlich erklang die Stimme nicht mehr nur von der verschwommenen Figur, sondern auch hinter ihm. So nah, dass er den Klang der Worte in seinem Nacken spüren konnte.

„... ihn darin verwoben habe."

Ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und sofort ging Thor zu Boden. Übelkeit übermannte ihn, doch das Schwert war noch immer im festen Griff seiner Hand.

Ohne ein genaues Ziel zu erkennen, schwang der blonde Jüngling um sich herum und spürte, wie er etwas traf.

Mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen schlug Loki gegen die nächste Wand.

Der rauchige Nebel verblasste binnen eines Wimpernschlages, als hätten die eisigen Winde Jotunheims ihn hinfort geweht.

„Wer ist jetzt der Stärkere von uns beiden?" fragte Thor übermütig und schwang sein Schwert in einer typischen Pose.

Loki stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen und wischte sich das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln.

Dafür würde er sich rächen.

„Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir!"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Haltet ein, ihr streitsüchtigen Bengel." Odin schritt auf seinen Söhne zu. Das Zepter schlug bei jedem Schritt hallend auf dem steinernen Boden auf.

Beide Jünglinge zuckten zusammen und stellten sich nebeneinander auf, die Arme fest an den Körper angelegt.

„Wir haben gespielt Vater. So wie Magni und Modi, die allmächtigen Kriegsgötter."

„Den Durst eure Männlichkeit zu beweisen dürft ihr dann stillen, wenn ein guter Lehrmeister euch unterweist. Und zwar auf dem Übungsfeld."

Odin blickte zur Seite und entdeckte Teile des zerstörten Mobiliars.

Wenn diese Bengel...

Er seufzte müde und räusperte sich.

„Ich werde Balder danach fragen, eure Kampfstunden etwas zu verlängern..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Odin um und ging murmelnd von dannen.

„_So viel Energie in so jungen Jahren..."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

So und nun die dritte meiner Loki Geschichten ^^

Loki x Sif „Loki's cruel desires"

Loki x Natasha „Glorious, not lengthy"

Loki x Jane „Paying her a visit"

_Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik freuen ^^_"


	2. Chapter 1: The truth of Laufeyson

**Loki's cruel desires**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 1: The truth of Laufeyson**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Wir folgten den dunklen Pfaden bis in die tiefste Finsternis hinein. Abscheuliche Monster auf jeder Stufe bis in den Abgrund. Und dann, nach ewigem Kampf, standen wir schließlich unserem Feind gegenüber."

Thor erzählte die Geschichte seiner Heldentat voller Inbrunst und Loki musste ein genervtes Schnauben unterdrücken. Schließlich hatte nicht der blonde Jüngling die Monster vertrieben, die ihnen hatten gefährlich werden können vor dem großen Endkampf, sondern der unscheinbare Schwarzhaarige, der damit einen großen Teil seiner Magie verbraucht hatte.

Nur durch ihn hatten sie die Schlacht überhaupt gewinnen können.

Ohne seine Armee war das Monster hilflos gewesen und Thor hatte nur den letzten Schlag ausgeführt...

Und ER, der mächtige Thor, wurde nun gefeiert...

Loki spürte, wie ihm sein Essen plötzlich viel bitterer als sonst vorkam, als Thor seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Er war schnell, doch nicht schnell genug. Als ein fester Griff sein Handgelenk umfasste, blickte er an sich hinab. Eines der Monster hatte ihn berührt.

Panisch versuchte Loki sich loszureißen, erwartete, dass ein Schmerz ihn bewegungsunfähig machen würde, doch... da war nichts.

Der eisige Wind wehte an ihnen vorbei und ließ ihn erschaudern.

Doch das nicht nur wegen der Kälte, nein...

Seine Hand verfärbte sich bläulich, genau dieses Blau, das die Haut der Eisriesen so furchterregend machte.

„Ich wusste, dass du kein Ase bist," flüsterte Laufey düster und ließ ihn los.

Loki drehte sich um und zog sein Wurfmesser, doch das war sein Gegner bereits verschwunden.

Das gab ihn für einen Moment Zeit, seinen Arm zu betrachten.

All das durfte nicht wahr sein, nein! Niemals!

Nein, das war nicht er selbst.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Thor war nun verbannt. Und Loki hatte sich zusammen mit den anderen Kämpfern in einem Raum versammelt.

Noch immer spürte er die Macht, die durch seine Adern floss, als er sich in das verwandelt hatte, was er wirklich war.

Nun verstand er endlich, warum er zu Dingen fähig war, die die Asen selbst nur verachteten und als feig abtaten, da sie es nicht ausführen konnten. Es lag ihnen nicht im Blut...

Dann waren also die, die er als Freunde und Familie bezeichnet hatte, nichts als eine Lüge... Eine Lüge von seinem Va...

Nein, dieser Mann war nicht länger sein Vater.

Aber wer...?

In diesem Moment fasste Loki einen Entschluss.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Hast du dich also entschieden, deine wahre Herkunft anzuerkennen oder bist du hier um uns, wie dein Bruder es so gerne tut, abzuschlachten?" fragte Laufey mit düsterer Stimme.

„Ich bin hergekommen um Antworten zu erhalten," meinte Loki knapp, während er langsam durch den Schnee schritt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du eine solche Antwort wirklich hören willst?" fragte Laufey höhnisch.

Loki blieb stehen und sah den König voller Zorn an, der seine Iris in Rot tauchte.

„Wer war mein Vater?"

„Zu der Zeit, als wir gegen die Asen kämpften, nahmen sie uns zwei Dinge. Die Truhe und... den bis heute einzigen Thronerben." meinte Laufey ohne auch nur die geringste Emotion zu zeigen.

Lokis Welt zerbrach nun völlig und die Bruchstücke fügten sich zu einer grausamen Wahrheit zusammen. „Dann bist du..." Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Einen Lügner als Vater zu haben oder ein Monster...

„Ich bin dein Vater, Loki Odinson – oder sollte ich nun treffender sagen: Laufeyson." Noch immer veränderte sich kaum etwas an seinen Gesichtszügen, doch beim letzten Wort huschte der Anflug eines boshaften Grinsens über seine Lippen.

„Warum hat Odin das getan?" fragte Loki aufgebracht, nicht mehr fähig, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Wut, welche ließ seine Fassade sinken, enthüllte seine wahre Abstammung nun völlig.

„Er wollte dich benutzen um eine Waffe gegen uns zu haben. Er wollte dich hinter deinem Rücken studieren und einen Weg finden, das Wissen gegen uns zu verwenden, falls erneut ein Krieg ausbricht. Und mit dir hatte er auch einen Verbündeten aus unseren Reihen." Laufeys Grinsen wurde nun gänzlich sichtbar, als er den Zorn in den Augen seines Sohnes erblickte.

„_Hatte._" wiederholte Loki mit Nachdruck und akzeptierte den Verrat, umarmte die Gewissheit wie eine Liebende und spürte eisige Kälte in seinem Körper, die es ihm erlaubte, endlich sein volles Potenzial erreichen zu können.

„Die Asen haben mich lange genug wie Dreck behandelt. Es wird Zeit, dass sie Rechenschaft ablegen. Gegenüber mir und gegenüber meinem Volk."

„Dann bringe mir die Truhe und du wirst deine Rache bekommen."

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein."

Vater und Sohn blickten sich mit demselben boshaften Grinsen an.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki zog den Speer aus dem leblosen Körper Heimdalls und drehte sich zu den Kriegern um, die alle nur darauf warteten, ihre Waffe Blut kosten zu lassen.

„Tötet sie alle. Doch legt meinen 'Bruder' und 'Vater' in Ketten. Ich werde sie langsam und inniglich für ihre Taten büßen lassen." Dann breitete sich ein grausames Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. „Oh und krümmt der Lady Sif kein Haar. Ich habe noch Pläne mit ihr."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ja, ich habe das Ganze immens abgekürzt, doch die Geschichte von Thor ist auch nicht mein Hauptaugenmerk. Das hier sollte auch nur den Plot so lenken, dass er zu dem führt, was ich im Sinne habe... Eigentlich wollte ich nochmals eine Unterredung von Loki und Odin haben, als Loki die Truhe besorgt, aber das... hätte ihn wieder zweifeln lassen. Ich werde die Sequenz später gut verwenden können, sofern ich so weit komme und ihr mir zeigt, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt._

_**Im nächsten Kapitel wird er Sif offen zeigen, dass er sie begehrt.**_

_Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik freuen ^^"_


	3. Chapter 2: Taking her pride & innocence

**Loki's cruel desires**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Es gibt Neuigkeiten ^^**

**Mein Loki Stuttgart Cosplay ist fertig. Zu sehen auf animexx bei meinem Benutzernamen "AerithMon-Kishu".**

**Und ich habe meine zwei Loki videos auf youtube.**

**Hängt einfach dieses Kürzel an:**

**8CD23Fu5cYg → A Howling Wilderness**

**AfrSuBBVVac → Bedroom Brawl**

**Oh und ich habe vor meine Videos, die ich als Loki im ECHTEN Stuttgart gedreht habe, auch noch hochzuladen ^^ Zum Beispiel beim Hotdogs essen oder beim Zitieren seiner Rede.  
**

**Folgt mir auf tumblr für mehr Infos**

**aerithmon-kishu [Punkt] tumblr [Punkt] com**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 2: Taking her pride and innocence**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sif war verzweifelt und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, hatte sie keine Freunde um sich, die sie vor einer drohenden Gefahr beschützen konnten. Bisher war sie immer zu stolz gewesen, vor etwas zurückzuweichen, das stärker war, aber jetzt...

„Thor ist nun verbannt. Du kannst keinen Mann ehelichen, der seinem Reich den Rücken kehren musste." meinte er beinahe beiläufig, während seine Arme eine gleichgültige Geste vollführten.

„Ich werde Thor immer treu sein. Ich wurde ihm versprochen, schon von Kindertagen an."

Sif versuchte sich einzureden, dass er keine Bedrohung war und es gelang ihr beinahe. Loki mochte seine Silberzunge besitzen, doch körperlich war er ein Niemand, sofern er nicht seine Magie einsetzte.

„Durch ihn hättest du eine Königin werden können. Du bist immer stark und voller Ehrgeiz, das zu erreichen, was dir zusteht. Dazu gehört auch der Thron. Leugne es nicht. Ich weiß das."

Seine Stimme, so schmachtend und zärtlich, ließ ihr Blut erstarren.

„Natürlich hege ich den Wunsch einmal Königin zu werden, jedoch nur um mit meiner Stärke die Bewohner Asgards zu verteidigen."

„Pah! Mein Glaube in deine Worte ist geschwächt. Du begehrst nur die Macht, das ist alles. Ebenso wie ich..." säuselte er und kam ihr dabei noch näher.

„Wenn du meinem Weg folgst und mir treu bist, kann ich dir das verschaffen, was du willst. Thor ist ein Narr, er würde nur mit dem Volk spielen und um dessen Achtung betteln. Doch ich kann Asgard wieder zu seinem Glanz verhelfen. Du musst dich nur mir ergeben und mein Weib werden, für alle Tage."

„Niemals!" Sie wollte sich von ihm reißen, doch sein Griff war stärker.

„Oh, ist da jemand zornig? Hast du tatsächlich geplant, deine Unschuld einem Tunichtgut zu geben? Jemandem, der nur allzu gerne die Frauen in sein Bett einlädt bis er ihnen überdrüssig ist und nach einer neuen Stillung seiner Lust sucht?" Seine Hände strichen ihre Formen hinab zu ihrer Hüfte.

„Wenn du erst meinen Erben in dir trägst, verspreche ich dir, deinem Körper treu zu bleiben. Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich mich bereits nach dir verzehre. Für eine Göttin bist du noch so jung und unschuldig, gerade erst zur Frau erblüht. Und nicht nur das, du hast dich auch als Kämpferin erwiesen. Die Freude, die du mir im Bett bereiten könntest..."

„Ich will dich nicht, Loki, und das weißt du!"

Sif versuchte erneut ihn abzuschütteln.

„Und was begehrst du dann? Ist es die Gefahr, die Thor darstellt? Seine törichte Jugend? Oder sein Körper?"

Er riss die Augen auf.

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Du hältst mich für einen Unwürdigen. Schmächtig und schwach, sich nur auf seine Zauber verlassend, seine Illusionen. Doch ich weiß nun, dass ich mehr bin als nur ein schlecht bezahlter Magier."

Er drückte ihren Körper fest gegen die Wand, als er seine Augen schloss und dem Dunklen in ihm nachgab.

Sifs Herz setzte aus, als seine Haut sich bläulich verfärbte. Sein Körper wurde muskulöser und männlicher und seine Augen brannten in einem leuchtenden Rot, das ihr Angst bereitete. War er... ein Eisriese?

„Was... ist das für ein Zauber?" fragte sie und wandte sich unter seinem Griff.

„Kein Zauber, Lady. Nur die Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit, die all die Jahre unter einer Maske verborgen lag, die man mir gegeben hatte. Und ich wusste nie, dass ich sie trug. Doch endlich kann ich den Menschen mein wahres Gesicht offenbaren."

Seine Lippen strichen zärtlich über die ihren und Sif konnte seinen eisigen Atem auf ihrem Mund spüren.

„Ich könnte dir alles geben. Mit meiner Silberzunge werde ich den Thron ergreifen. Es ist ein leichtes für mich. Doch ich wagte es bisher nie, um deinetwillen. Ich fürchtete, du könntest zerbrechen unter dem Gedanken, dass Thor in die Verbannung geschickt werden würde. Doch nun..."

Seine Hand suchte ihren Weg durch ihre Kleidung und strich über ihre Weiblichkeit

„... bist du stark genug. Dein Training verbietet dir, unter seelischem und körperlichem Schmerz zu versagen. Du bist die einzige Göttin in Asgard, die fähig wäre, einem Monster wie mir stand zu halten. Die Einzige, die mir einen Erben schenken könnte. Ich weiß, dass du bereit dafür bist. Deswegen war auch Thors Tag der Krönung auf dieses Datum gesetzt. Odin wollte, dass er dich erwählt um ein Kind mit dir zu zeugen. Doch das wird nun nicht mehr möglich sein. Du solltest diesen Moment nutzen, Sif. Deine nächste Chance ist noch Jahrzehnte entfernt."

Er strich mit seiner Wange an ihrer vorbei und atmete den Duft ihres Nackens tief ein.

„Außerdem habe ich kein Interesse daran, so lange auf einen Erben zu warten. Also musste ich alles etwas früher einleiten als geplant. Doch fürchte dich nicht. In einigen Jahren, wenn unser Kind heranwächst, wirst du die Liebe für mich empfinden, die mir gebührt."

„Niemals." antwortete sie knapp und versuchte ihn erneut abzuschütteln, doch ihre Bemühungen waren erfolglos.

„Du kannst dich nicht gegen mich wehren. Es bräuchte die ganze Macht aller neun Welten und die des Allvaters um mich nun davon abzuhalten, dich zu nehmen. Versuche dich nicht zu wehren. Ich weiß, dass du noch unschuldig bist. Jedes stumme Wort deines Körpers sagt es mir. In meinem asischen Körper wäre ich gut bestückt, doch in dieser Form... könnte es selbst für eine starke Frau wie dich ein schmerzhaftes Vergnügen werden..."

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er ihren Körper bereits gepackt. Unbarmherzig riss er an ihrem Arm bis er im Thronsaal angekommen war.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Sif mit bebender Stimme.

„Etwas, das dir gefallen wird... Der Ort, an dem wir die nächsten Jahrhunderte noch sehr viel Spaß haben werden."

Er packte ihre Kehle und drückte sie auf den Thron.

„Die Wachen sind mit den Eisriesen beschäftigt. Es wird also eine ganz private Vorstellung. Nichts, dass es dich noch in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde, sobald ich einmal angefangen habe."

Fesseln legten sich um ihre Handgelenke und hielten sie auf dem goldenen Thron fest.

„Ich werde ein Gentleman sein, so wie ich es immer bin. Du sollst Freude empfinden, bevor ich dich gänzlich nehme. Du bist noch so unwissend... Es ist beinahe traurig... jämmerlich..., dass eine so attraktive Frau wie du noch nicht benutzt worden ist. Aber das werden wir sofort ändern."

Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und strich ihre Rüstung entlang, den Stoff ihres Rockes, der sofort nach der Berührung einem einem goldenen Licht verblasste, bis nichts mehr ihren Körper vor ihm verbarg.

Unbarmherzig drückte er ihre Knie auseinander und hielt sich mit goldenen Fesseln in Position.

So völlig entblößt zu sein vor ihrem Feind, ließ Sif erzittern. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich weiter zu wehren. Seine Magie und sein Körper waren zu mächtig.

Dennoch versuchte sie alles, um dem zu entrinnen, was ihr bevorstand. Worte waren das Einzige, was ihr blieb.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du genug Wissen besitzt um mir das zu geben, was du willst, was ich brauche."

Er schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Du willst also verhandeln? Du willst damit wetten, dass ich dir keine Erfüllung schenken kann? Wenn ich es schaffe, dich von deinem Verlangen zu erlösen, ist es mir erst bestatten, dich zu nehmen? Oh... gut... Das ist sicherlich ein Spiel, auf das ich mich zu gerne einlasse. Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Einsatz noch weiter erhöhen? Wenn ich es schaffe, dich zehn Mal zu einem Höhepunkt zu bringen, dann wirst du meine Frau werden und die Mutter meines Kindes. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern wird... Du bist stark Sif... und so weiblich..."

Ein Funke Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Sifs Plan war aufgegangen. Er hatte den Köder geschluckt.

„Gut, wir werden sehen, was der Prinz von Asgard und Jotunheim, Laufeys Sohn, alles zu bieten hat."

Sein Lächeln war grausam, als er den Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergrub.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie augenblicklich an ihrer intimsten Stelle berühren würde, doch Loki hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

Er küsste sich zärtlich seinen Weg ihre Schenkel entlang, ließ keinen Zentimeter ihrer Haut aus, küsste, leckte mit seiner Silberzunge über die blasse Haut, biss vorsichtig in ihr Fleisch.

Ein Schaudern durchlief Sif. Verdammt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Seine Berührungen waren so zärtlich, so liebend. Es schien beinahe so, als würde er ihren Körper verehren, ihm huldigen.

Seine Hände strichen ihre Schenkel entlang zu ihrer Hüfte. Fest packte er sie und hielt sich in Position, als er mit seinen Lippen an ihrem süßen Geheimnis vorbei strichen, ohne es zu berühren.

Vor Erregung und Angst zitternd erwartete sie seinen nächsten Schritt.

„Dein Schoß ist dafür geschaffen meinen Erben auszutragen. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich zu füllen mit meinem Samen. Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass er Wurzeln schlagen wird. Gewiss gefällt dir der Gedanke, ein so mächtiges Kind auszutragen. Unsere Rassen vereint könnte eine neue Generation von Göttern erschaffen. Mächtig, gerissen, unbesiegbar."

Seine Lippen fuhren zärtlich über ihren Unterleib hinauf bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du die Fähigkeit besitzt, deinen Teil der Wette einzulösen," konterte sie überzeugt, „weswegen ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen muss."

„Schweig, du einfältiges Weib. Ich werde dir zeigen, wozu ich fähig bin." Die Finger seiner linken Hand strich hinab zu ihrer Weiblichkeit und sofort nahm er die Feuchtigkeit dort wahr.

„Es hat Folgen mich anzulügen. Also achte auf deine Worte."

Sif versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als er erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihrem Unterleib richtete.

„So unberührt und rein... Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dir deine Unschuld zu nehmen und deinen Körper in ekstatische Höhen zu geleiten, von deinen du noch nichts weißt."

Seine Finger strichen vorsichtig, zärtlich über ihre Weiblichkeit. Mit seinen Daumen öffnete er ihre zarte Blüte und senkte seinen Mund darauf.

Ohne seinem Verlangen die Oberhand zu geben, fing er gemächlich an, sie zu kosten.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

(* wenn ihr das adult Kapitel wollt, müsst ihr es nur sagen ^^)

Sie erwachte durch das Geräusch von Stoff neben sich. Erschöpft versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen und nahm schemenhaft eine Person neben ihrem Bett wahr.

Was war nur geschehen?

Ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper, der seinen Ursprung in ihrem Unterleib hatte.

Was...?

„Ich verbiete dir, meine Gemächer zu verlassen. Die Wachen vor der Tür werden jeden Versuch sofort unterbinden und mir Bericht erstatten. Glaube mir, deine Strafe willst du nicht erleben." sprach Loki neben ihr ohne jede Spur von Emotion in seiner Stimme.

Er legte sich gerade den letzten Rest seiner Rüstung an, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.

Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, lag Sif einfach nur da, unfähig sich zu rühren, unfähig an das zu denken, was letzte Nacht geschehen war.

Loki hatte die Wette gewonnen, und noch viel mehr als das...

Nie hätte die Kämpferin erwartet, dass er... Ja, der Gott der Zwietracht besaß eine Silberzunge, doch bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt, diese würde nur Worte formen können und nicht... das...

Sif rieb die Schenkel aneinander und nahm ein unangenehmes Brennen wahr. Er hatte also...

Nach und nach kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Es hatte ihn kaum eine Stunde gebraucht, trotz all ihrer Gegenwehr und ihrer Hasses gegenüber dem, was er getan hatte..

Sie fühlte sich befleckt und unwürdig das zu sein, wofür sie bestimmt war, eine Kriegsgöttin. Denn sie hatte den Kampf verloren.

Loki hatte ihr in der letzten Nacht mehr als nur ihre Unschuld genommen, er hatte sie ihrer Würde entrissen, während sie immer und immer wieder unter den Bewegungen seiner Silberzunge zerbrochen war.

Und was danach gefolgt war... Er hatte sie in seine Gemächer gebracht und mit dem weiter gemacht, womit er angefangen hatte, langsam und zärtlich. So wie man es nicht von ihm erwartet hatte. Von Loki, dem Lügner, dem Trickser.

Welch Verlangen in seinen Augen gebrannt hatte, als er ihre Schenkel mit Fingern und Zunge liebkost hatte. Er verzehrte sich nach ihrem Körper. Und Loki hatte ihn letzte Nacht auch bekommen, viele – viele – Male, bis sie nicht mehr fähig gewesen war, ihr Bewusstsein zu behalten.

Eine solche Lust hatte sie von dem sonst sehr scheuen Loki nicht erwartet. Als hätte er Jahrhunderte darauf gebrannt, sie zu nehmen. Und vielleicht war es sogar so.

Zuerst im dem Bett mit seinem Körper auf ihr, danach gegen einen Pfosten des Bettes gepresst, bis ihre Beine nachgaben. Und in der großen Wanne auf puren Gold. Dann gegen eine Wand des Badezimmers und schließlich nochmals über seinem Bürotisch gebeugt, bis sie schließlich noch im Bett lag und sich der Lust des Eroberers ergab bis nichts mehr Reines von ihr übrig geblieben war. Bis er auch den letzten Rest an Reinheit aus ihrem Körper gerissen hatte, während er sie mit aller Kraft wie ein Tier nahm, das sich nur willig auf eine Empfängnis vorbereitete.

Und danach... noch so viel mehr...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Hast du in der vergangenen Nacht deine Gelüste stillen können?" fragte Laufey, nachdem sie sich gemeinsam vergewissert hatten, dass die stärksten Krieger Asgards sicher in ihren Gefängniszellen eingesperrt waren.

„Es hat mir die größte Genugtuung bereitet. Und ich brenne darauf, diese Frau noch weiter zu erforschen."

Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ das eisige Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren.

„Hattest du deine wahre Form unter Kontrolle? Nicht, dass dein Spielzeug allzu früh schaden nimmt."

Laufey kümmerte das Wohlbefinden der Hure wenig, doch wenn Loki durch sie beschäftigt war, würde er nicht bemerken, welcher Plan hinter seinem Rücken gesponnen wurde.

„Sie hat die Nacht überlebt und..." dann stockte er. „Ich werde einen Heiler zu ihr schicken." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem lüsternen Grinsen. „Schließlich sollte sie in einigen Stunden wieder bereit sein."

„Gedenkst du, sie als Zuchttier zu verwenden? Ich hörte, dass sie reif ist. Deine Rasse könnte den Bastard nicht unbedingt als willkommenen Thronfolger betrachten."

Lokis Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Ich weiß nicht, wo das Problem liegen soll. Dieses neue Geschlecht könnte über außergewöhnliche Kräfte verfügen, die uns von Nutzen sein können. Und mit der geeigneten Erziehung wird das Kind gewiss nicht zu heroischen Taten animiert werden."

Laufey nahm diese Worte nicht ernst und forschte weiter.

„Frauen wie sie haben bereits Königreiche dem Untergang geweiht. Gebe ihr nicht zu viel Freiraum."

„Sprichst du von Sentimentalität? Oder gar von Liebe? Unfug, kindlicher Verzweiflung entsprungen. Ich hege keinem gegenüber solche Gefühle. Wenn dann existiert nur Hass und das Verlangen, zu Erniedrigen und Schänden."

Laufey legte den Kopf leicht seitlich und man konnte das boshafte Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen.

„Jetzt sprichst du so, wie es sich für einen Mann seines Volkes gehört."

Er wich zur Seite aus und machte eine Handbewegung.

„Dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören bei deinen Pflichten."

Als Loki den Raum verlassen hatte, stand Laufey noch immer am gleichen Ort. Sein Sohn wurde ihm immer ähnlicher, in Grausamkeit und Verlangen. Die Verbindung eines Eisriesen mit einer anderen Rasse um etwas viel mächtigeres zu erschaffen... Dieser Gedanke war dem König nicht fremd. Schließlich hatte er vor vielen Jahrhunderten ebenso eine Frau eines anderen Volkes erwählt um mit ihr ein Kind von unglaublicher Gerissenheit und Stärke zu zeugen... Und noch bevor er es ihm vergönnt war, seine Kreation zu betrachten, war sie geraubt worden...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, zuckte Sif zusammen. Er bereits wieder zurück? Gierig nach...

Doch als sie den gebrechlichen alten Mann sah, atmete sie erst einmal tief aus. Er war gezeichnet von einem Kampf, der kaum ein paar Stunden her sein mochte.

„Prinz Loki hat mich geschickt um Euren Körper zu untersuchen und nach Möglichkeit zu heilen."

/Damit er wieder davon Gebrauch machen kann, wenn die Nacht hereinbricht/, beendete sie in Gedanken und sie wusste, dass der Auftrag so gelautet hatte.

„Außerdem hat er mir aufgetragen Euch auf Anzeichen einer..." Der Mann stockte und rang mit sich selbst.

„Ich weiß. Tue dein Werk und sei unbesorgt. Thor wird zurückkommen und uns retten. Bringe dich nicht in Gefahr wegen meines Wohlbefindens." Ihren letzten Rest an Stolz auf bringend, stand sie auf und entblößte so ihren noch immer nackten Körper.

Sif hatte es nicht gewagt, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Und vielleicht war es gut so, denn die Tränen in den Augen des Heilers zeigten ihr das Ausmaß der Verletzungen.

„Herrin, ich werde mein Bestes tun, damit es Euch wieder besser geht. Auch wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer sein wird," fügte er leise, aber dennoch hörbar hinzu.

„Am besten... werde ich ein Bad einlassen mit Kräutern und Mixturen, die eine schnelle Heilung des Körper bewirken und euch von allem Unreinen waschen."

Während sie dem Mann zusah, traute sich Sif nicht, den Blick ihren Körper hinab schweifen zu lassen. Zu groß war die Furcht und das Grauen der Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht.

Und als die junge Frau schließlich im Wasser lag und der Heiler seine Gesänge anstimmte, spürte sie die Erschöpfung und einen erholsamen Schlaf über sich kommen, der durch den Zauber frei von grausamen Bildern und Albträumen war.

~.~ ~.~

„Herrin?"

Sif öffnete mühsam die Augen und erkannte, dass sie sich wieder im Bett befand, die Laken ausgetauscht und über ihren Körper gebreitet.

„Eure Verletzungen sind nun gänzlich geheilt. Ich wollte Euch wecken, sobald ich gehe, damit das Aufwachen Euch in keinen Schock versetzt."

Den Schock, wenn _er_ durch die Türen trat.

Sif lauschte dem Heiler ohne große Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Worte zu richten. Es gab etwas anderes, über das sie sich nun Gedanken machte.

„Ihr wisst es, oder? Also, sagt es mir. Ich mag es nicht im Unklaren zu sein."

Der Heiler stockte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine knochige Hand legte sich Trost spendend auf ihren Arm. „Herrin..."

Sif atmete tief ein und bereitete sich auf die grausame Wahrheit vor.

Wenn Loki es tatsächlich vollbracht haben sollte, einen Bastard mit ihr zu zeugen...

„Ihr tragt sein Kind in Euch."

Dann begannen die Tränen zu fließen, die sie all die Stunden zurückgehalten hatte.

„Raus!" schrie Sif aufgebracht und in blinder Panik. Als der Mann sich noch immer nicht rührte, unschlüssig, ob es besser war Trost zu geben oder zu fliehen, schlug sie nach ihm. „Raus! Verschwinde!"

„Es tut mir leid, Herrin..." meinte er schließlich, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und ihre zerbrochene Gestalt zurückließ.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Hast du gute Neuigkeiten für mich?" fragte Loki mit einem gespannten Unterton.

Der Heiler nickte mit dem Kopf und richtete geschlagen seinen Blick auf den Boden.

„Ja, mein König."

„Wundervoll. Dann werde ich nun mein Weib aufsuchen um es zu beglücken - ... beglückwünschen." korrigierte er sich, obwohl der Fehler mehr als ein Versehen war.

Der weise, alte Mann wandte sich nur ab, seine Nachricht überbracht und den Auftrag ausgeführt.

Loki kümmerte sich nicht über die Unverfrorenheit des Dieners. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres über das er nachdenken musste. Es war ein Wunder geschehen. Nie hätte der Eisriese gedacht, dass seine Hoffnungen und Pläne sich so schnell erfüllen würden.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Bereits das Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf dem steinernen Boden bereitete ihr Todesangst.

„Wie ich hörte, gibt es erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Ich wusste, dass dein Körper seinen Dienst nicht verweigern würde. Schon in ein paar Monaten wird dein Leib meinen Erben hervorbringen."

„Bitte geh. Du hast mich bereits genug geschändet. Und deine 'Aufgabe' ist erfüllt. Es wäre wohl von Vorteil, wenn du meinen Körper in Ruhe lässt."

Loki trat auf sie zu und schüttelte den Kopf, während sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Oh, da war dieser männliche Stolz... Er empfand tiefste Genugtuung, jetzt da sie schwanger war.

„Aber ich will doch sicher stellen, dass mein Erbe wohl behütet und bei bester Gesundheit ist."

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und zog die Decke nach unten.

Sif wehrte sich nicht, es war ohnehin sinnlos.

„Was willst du tun? Mich nochmals nehmen? Es wird nichts an meinen Umständen ändern."

„Vielleicht später..." Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Doch zuerst will ich wissen, ob es tatsächlich ein Thronerbe wird." Seine Finger strichen über ihren nackten Bauch. „Ich werde wissen, was da in dir ausgebrütet wird. Jede magische Signatur ist einzigartig. Und sie schwingt mit der Seele des Erschaffers." Er schloss seine Augen legte seine Hand flach auf ihren Bauch.

Sif weigerte sich auch nur eine Rührung zu zeigen. Vielleicht... wenn es eine Tochter war, dann...

„Oh, nein, selbst, wenn es ein Mädchen werden würde, könnte ich dich niemals deiner Pflicht entziehen. Denkst du etwa, ich bin so altmodisch?"

Er legte sich neben sie, ohne die Hand von ihrem Unterleib zu nehmen.

„Du bist doch das beste Beispiel dafür, dass ein Mädchen zu einer großen Kämpferin werden kann."

Sif sagte kein Wort, also fuhr er fort.

„Egal, wie groß deine Bedenken sind, du wirst dieses Kind austragen, dafür werde ich sorgen." Loki schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. „Und jetzt werden wir sehen, was..." Er stockte.

Sif wartete gespannt auf die nächsten Worte. Sie wollte keinen Nachkommen mit ihm, dennoch...

Loki riss die Augen auf und atmete tief ein, als hätte ihn gerade jemand mit einem harten Schlag getroffen. „Bei Valhalla..." Er zog seine Hand zurück und starrte auf ihren Bauch. „So stark..." Die Bewunderung – und Begeisterung – war in seinen Augen deutlich zu erkennen. „Das Kind ist so mächtig, dass ich nur eine Konzentration der Macht wahrnehmen kann."

Sif blickte zu ihm hinauf, sie musste.

„Ich hatte erwartet... dass mein Kind stark sein würde, doch..." Er verharrte einige Sekunden, noch nicht fähig zu verstehen, was er soeben gespürt hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr, die Augen glasig und voller Verlangen. „Ich wusste, dass du die perfekte Frau für mich werden würdest." Seine andere Hand fuhr hinauf zu ihrem Hals, während er seinen Unterleib an ihrem Schenkel rieb. „Wir werden noch viele Kinder haben, so mächtig und voller Magie..." Er seufzte leise, als er darüber nachdachte. „Aber..." Seine andere Hand fuhr ihren Bauch auf und ab. „Ich kann nicht spüren, was es einst werden wird. Wir müssen uns wohl bis zur Niederkunft gedulden müssen. Wenn selbst der Vater die Energie und deren Signatur nicht gänzlich wahrnehmen kann..."

Seine Lippen fuhren ihren Hals entlang. „Sif, du machst mich so unendlich stolz. Unser Kind wird alles übertreffen. So magisch, stark und unbesiegbar. Dein Körper brütet den perfekten Führer aus. Meinen Erben..."

„Ich werde dein Kind niemals austragen. Ich werde einen Weg finden mich deiner Abartigkeit zu entledigen." Sifs Stimme war voller Hass.

Doch Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedachte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Oh, nein, das wirst du nicht. Ich verbiete es dir. Unser Kind ist ein kleines Wunder und du wirst es nicht vernichten." Er ließ seine Kleidung verschwinden und drückte sich an ihren nackten Körper. „Ich werde dich reichlich belohnen, wenn du deine Aufgabe erfüllst." Seine Hand fuhr hinab zu ihrer Weiblichkeit.

„Und ich weiß, dass dir das gefällt. Vielleicht genug um deinen Willen zu ändern. Und wenn das erste Kind einmal da ist, dann wirst du gewiss nichts gegen weitere Nachkommen haben."

„Niemals würde ich diese Bastarde akzeptieren."

„Ach, wer spricht denn hier von Bastarden? Es sind Kinder einer hoch geachteten Kriegerin von Asgard und dem Thronfolger in Jotunheim. Unsere Nachfahren werden anerkannt sein und geachtet. Sobald sie also einmal deinen Körper verlassen haben, werden sie Königen würdig sein. Also..."

Loki legte sich auf sie und fuhr mit seiner Hand hinab zu ihrem Unterleib um seine Männlichkeit einzuführen.

„Du wirst alles tun, was ich sage, da... „ Seine Hand fuhr hinab zu ihrem süßen Geheimnis und reizte es. „... ich dich gänzlich in meiner Gewalt habe."

„Ich werde mich niemals deinen absurden Wünschen beugen."

Loki lachte nur genüsslich. „Oh doch... das wirst du..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik freuen ^^" Und schaut euch die Links am Anfang des Kapis an._


	4. Chapter 3: How to treat a pregnant femal

**Loki's cruel desires**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Schaut euch meine __**neuste Kneel Speech**__ an. Diesmal gabs mehr Kameras und es wurde auf dem Stuttgarter Animexx Treffen aufgenommen. ^^_

_hängt einfach nur watch?v=_D_favIAEi0 für „__**Loki Cosplay - Kneel Speech, LOKI'D by Kid Loki**__" an_

_Ich habe __**noch mehr Videos im Loki Cosplay und auch so Fantributes**__._

_Außerdem bin ich __**gerade in JAPAN**__. Ja, wirklich. Ich studiere in Kyoto._

_Auf Animexx und devart gibt's Bilder im __**Loki Cosplay**__ dazu. Seht euch mein Profil hier an und klickt euch durch die Links._

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 3: How to treat a pregnant female**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Du scheinst guter Stimmung zu sein. War das Ergebnis zufriedenstellend?" fragte Laufey mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, als er sich zu Loki an den massiven Schreibtisch setzte, auf dem wirre Haufen von Dokumenten lagen.

Loki blickte von dem Blatt auf, das er gerade las und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, während er langsam ein Mal nickte. „Oh ja. Du kannst dich bereits sehr auf dein Enkelkind freuen. Es ist so stark, dass ich nur erkennen kann, dass Leben in ihr ist, aber nicht das Geschlecht des Ungeborenen. Es wird gewiss ein würdiger Thronerbe werden, falls es ein Junge ist."

„Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird?" fragte Laufey abfällig, nicht auf die Männlichkeit seines Bastards vertrauend.

„Dann werden wir es wieder versuchen. Ich werde Sif davon abhalten, das Kind zu stillen. Es ziemt sich für eine Königin nicht. Das wichtigste Ziel, das ich mit der Lady verfolge, ist ein Thronerbe."

„Nichts weiter?"

„Nein."

Laufey dachte über seinen Plan nach. Nun da das Miststück schwanger war, würde sich Loki wohl bald fern von ihr halten um das Kind nach asischer Tradition nicht zu gefährden. „Bist du .. vertraut mit den Riten der Jotunen", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass ich einer bin. Was kann daher die wahrscheinlichste Antwort sein?"

Der König leckte sich die Lippen. Loki würde ihm glauben. Doch diesmal würde Laufey ihm sogar die Wahrheit erzählen. „Männliche Eisriesen kümmern sich um ihre Partnerin. Wenn das Weibchen trächtig ist, braucht es eine Menge... Zuwendung. Um würdig zu sein, muss das Kind mit Hass und Schmerz gefüttert werden. Das ist, wofür unsere Frauen da sind. Nicht für die Liebe, wie die Asen es gerne glauben, sondern nur zur Reproduktion."

„In diesem Gedanken unterscheiden sich die zwei Rassen kaum, jedoch liegen wir in dieser Zeit nicht bei unseren Frauen und suchen uns an anderen Orten Vergnügen, sofern wir es benötigen." Loki wog seine nächste Frage vorsichtig ab, bevor er sie aussprach. „Ich soll also weiterhin das Bett mit ihr teilen?" Es klang für ihn absurd, dass in Jotunheim nur so mächtige Krieger erschaffen wurden.

„Anders als die Asen beherbergen wir sehr viel Magie, welche durch Emotionen beeinflusst wird. Je stärker die Emotion ist, die die Frau erfährt, desto mehr Macht geht auch in das Leben in ihrem Leib über."

„Muss es wirklich Hass und Schmerz sein?" wollte Loki wissen. Gut, den ersten Teil verstand er noch, doch er hatte bereits zu viel gesehen, um nicht zu wissen, dass es stärkere Gefühle als den Hass geben konnte.

„Willst du einen Schwächling oder einen Krieger als Sohn?" bellte Laufey ihn an. „Haben dich die Asen etwa so weich gemacht, dass du nun auch auf diesen Moralvorstellungen aufbaust? Wie erbärmlich. Für Asgards Thron magst du ja der richtige sein, doch niemals kannst du mit dieser Einstellung alle Welten erobern."

„Schweig. Du hast kein Recht so mit dem König Asgards zu sprechen."

„Ich bin dein Erzeuger und gab dir einen Rat, den du befolgen solltest." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Laufey um und ging. Sein Sohn würde einige Zeit über diesen Umstand nachdenken und letztendlich doch nachgeben.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Jetzt war es Zeit der Zuchtstute einen Besuch abzustatten. Und sein Sohn hatte recht. Der Eisriese konnte ihren Aufenthaltsort spüren, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Die ungeheure Magie, die in ihr heranwuchs, pulsierte, jede Sekunde stärker wurde.

Laufey beschleunigte seinen Schritt, angezogen von der dunklen Macht, die das Kind ausstrahlte. Ohne bisher auch nur einen wahren Verstand zu haben, verlangte die Anhäufung von Zellen danach, verehrt zu werden. Welch Macht...

Die Eisriesen hielten ihn nicht auf, als er in die Gemächer der Königin schritt. Er fand die Kriegerin auf dem Balkon, den Strahlen der Mittagssonne zugewandt, den Oberkörper mit den Armen auf das Geländer gestützt. Ihre Atmung war unregelmäßig und ihre Glieder zitterten.

„Du solltest dich nicht in der prallen Sonne aufhalten. Das wird meinen Enkel schwächen." meinte er und brachte sie somit über seine Anwesenheit in Kenntnis.

„Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein. Nur der König darf meine Gemächer besuchen." Sif versuchte sich an das Protokoll zu halten um Laufey zurückzudrängen, doch dieser ging nicht darauf ein.

„Der König sollte dich in den Kerker zu den anderen sperren. Dort ist es kalt und dunkel, genau das, was das Kind braucht. Und außerdem werden deine ach so geliebten Freunde dort deinen bald schwellenden Leib bewundern können. Angefüllt mit dem Leben, das einst über alle Reiche herrschen wird, ein Monster, ein Bastard."

„Loki wird mich nicht in den Kerker sperren." Sie sprach es so aus, dass Laufey glauben sollte, der König hege Gefühle für sie, doch Sif wusste, dass Loki es nur nicht tun würde, damit sie auch weiterhin durch die Abwesenheit ihrer Freunde zu leiden hatte.

„Für euer Kind würde er es tun, wenn es einmal so weit kommt. Wahrscheinlich wird er dich auch nach Jotunheim bringen, wenn es Zeit für die Niederkunft ist."

„Mein Körper besteht dort kaum ein paar Tage."

„Wir werden sehen... sobald das Kind dich einmal ganz übernommen hat, wirst du Loki anbetteln, dich an den kältesten Ort des Universums zu bringen."

Sif schluckte bei dem Gedanken und legte die Hand auf ihren kühlen Unterleib. Sie besaß selbst keine Magie, dennoch konnte sie genau das nach Kälte schreiende Wesen in ihr spüren.

„Ich werde das Kind ohnehin verlieren. Eine Kreuzung unserer Rassen ist noch nie gelungen."

„Wer weiß das schon?" meinte Laufey mit einem Lächeln und verbeugte sich mit Hohn in seinen Zügen. „Lady Sif..." Ein triumphierendes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er ihre Gemächer verließ.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki stand lange schweigend am Geländer des Balkons und blickte über die Pracht seines Reiches. Laufey mochte recht haben, die Magie wurde stark durch Emotionen beeinflusst, jedoch musste es einen besseren Weg geben. Sif war keine Eisriesin und würde ohnehin genug unter dem Kind zu leiden haben. Loki konnte keine Fehlgeburt riskieren. Wer wusste schon, ob Sif danach jemals wieder empfangen konnte? Wenn er nun auch noch durch brutale Gewalt Verletzungen zufügt, oder ihr noch mehr psychischen Stress zumutete als ohnehin bereits, dann waren sie und das Kind in Gefahr.

Der König atmete tief ein, als er sich dem Weg bewusst wurde, den er gehen musste. Es würde ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen, gewiss. Doch er war bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.

Auch, wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, wusste er, dass es Emotionen gab, die stärker waren als der kälteste Hass.

_Sehnsucht, Verlangen, der Drang zu beschützen und..._

Sie würde das Kind lieben müssen, und ihn.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattest Freude damit. Ich bin gerade wieder sehr motiviert. Einfach zu viel Zeit XD Und so ein schönes Hanami ^^ Die Japaner erkennen mich sogar, wenn ich im Loki Cosplay herumlaufe und Fotos schieße ^^ Total genial._

_Wie immer die Bitte um ein Review ^^_


End file.
